


Black Wedding

by jbcorman



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Crossdressing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch and Jack are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Wedding

Pitch stood on the middle of what had been deemed to be Jack's Lake with his daughter and the Sandman by his side. He was dressed in his old Golden Age armor. His undershirt and pants were made of the finest cotton fabric, his boots of the strongest leather. A thick metal breast plate went from the insides of his shoulders all the way down to just above his navel where it skipped over to wrap around his hips. The opening between the two pieces showed, not skin, but thick leather straps that had been woven back and forth to form a hard shell over the grey-tan skin. Connected to the metal around his hips was a chain mail skirt that came down just above mid-thigh. Pitch had personally thought this was too much but Catharine, Sandy, and the Man in the Moon had all insisted.

Included in the ensemble were the metal shoulder guards that Catherine's mother had commissioned for him right before she died, arm bracers that stretched from Pitch's elbow to the back of his hand that Catherine had given him for a birthday present, and a beautiful leather neck guard that covered his whole throat, dipping a little in the front to form a slight V shape, scooping down the front and back of his chest plate, and fanning out about an inch over each shoulder. That had been a personal gift from the first Tsar Luna as a thank you for saving his wife from an assassin.

Sandy and Jack had also added to the ensemble by giving the newly returned Pitchiner a golden circlet meant to be worn around the neck with a shining emerald as its center piece, and a long black cape that stretched all the way down to his boots and complete with fastenings that hooked on to the back of his neck guard, respectively.

His sword had also been returned to him. It sat comfortably in its sheath at his left hip.

And this was just his dress armor.

It was strange being back in his old cloths after many, many millennia of wearing the same robe and pants combo, but then again, it was strange to be back in his own control too. He was defiantly still getting used to that. After all, one tends to forget how one's body works after a few weeks of disuse let alone ten millennia.

While Pitch was mostly back to his old form, there were still some things that stayed from his time in the darkness. His skin for example had taken on a permanent light grey sheen. Sunlight, which had once brought him comfort and joy, now burned his eyes and seared his flesh. And his eyes. During the first week or so of freedom Pitch had been unable to look in the mirror; he couldn't stand to see those yellow, wolf like eyes staring back at him. Others who knew him and welcomed his return tried to comfort him but he had seen the way they still shrunk back in fear. It only made it worse that their fears fed his strength.

Jack, however, had refused to let him fall into despair. The young spirit stood by Pitch as the newly appointed General of Night stumbled back to his feet. Had offered his support when the daughter Pitch thought he lost came rushing into his lair to see if the rumors were true. Had offered his love whenever the darkness tried to, once again, take hold of him.

That wasn't to say that Pitch was back to one hundred percent good, he had been corrupted far too long to go back to who he was, but he now had much more control over his actions. That love given to him in the face of his flaws had been the turning point for Pitch. After their first night together, as he held the frozen child close, he knew that he could never let the boy go.

Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Pitch proposed to him the next morning.

A soft rustling reached Pitch's ear. He smiled. Turning his head so it faced the proper direction he watched with undisguised longing as Jack Frost walked out from behind a tree at the far end of the lake, a bouquet of calla lilies in his hands, and began to walk toward the trio.

Jack looked beautiful. Granted he was not very happy about being forced into a dress, but that didn't change the fact that he looked beautiful.

It was a two piece that Pitch's own daughter had given them as a gift. The skirt was made of a very fine fabric that had been colored pale blue near the hips but slowly darkened as it flowed down over the Ice Prince's legs until it pooled gently at his bare feet. Around the waist, resting on the boy's hips, was decorated in white flowers that sparkled as the light of the full moon reflected off the light coating of ice they had received from Jack himself. The frost spirit himself, while allowing himself to be dressed up in the skirt and the bondage, had adamantly refused to be forced into a dressy top that he knew would expose the many scars and reminders of his time in isolation. Pitch knew that even after the near decade of becoming a guardian, the last three of which they had been together, Jack's past was still a sensitive subject to him. So he had offered a compromise. And he had to say, he was happy with the results.

The top part of the dress was a simple Asian style shirt that buttoned down Jack's right side and went all the way up to a collar that wrapped sensually around his pale throat. The shirt itself was the same ice blue as Jack's eyes with a design that was reminiscent of snowflakes blowing in the wind. Because the original design of the shirt called for short sleeves Catherine had taken some time off from her duties as Mother Nature and altered it so that the silk of the shirt hugged Jack's arms all the way down to his writs. Pitch made a mental note to properly thank her for that. The frozen flowers that decorated the hips of the young spirit connected seamlessly with the shirt thereby giving the illusion that the whole ensemble was one whole piece.

As a final touch, Jack's white hair had been pushed back from his face by a hairband made entirely of ice and shadows. It was a tribute to all those years ago. Connected to the hairband was a long beautiful vale made of snow crystals and trailed all the way down to his heels.

The most important part of the ensemble though rested right on Jack's face.

His smile was radiant. His eyes sparkled with mischief and joy.

There was a sudden commotion from behind Pitch. He turned around to look at the black wall of sand that acted as a back drop for the ceremony. He smiled teasingly at the wall. The commotion grew louder. Pitch could just imagine the three bound and gagged guardians ripping and pulling at the sand keeping them in their chairs. It was their own fault really. Pitch had sent each of the big four special invitations inviting them to his and Jack's wedding. Pitch hadn't really cared either way about them showing, but he had still thought it had been a nice gesture considering how close his little frost imp had become to them.

Sandy had at least come to him to try to understand what was going on, though he had been a little suspicious. He had mainly grilled Pitch on his intentions with Jack. He had wanted to know if the Nightmare King truly loved Jack or if he was just using the newest guardian in his latest scheme to take over the world. It was then that the truth of Pitch's new existence came to life. Sandy had taken one look at the restored general and had given his blessing. That was the main reason the Dream Giver was out in the audience and not back behind the wall with the others.

North and Tooth had been far more on edge then their smaller friend but had decided that as long as Pitch was keeping himself in line that he could do what he wanted. Concerning Jack however? The Guardians of Wonder and Memory were confused to say the least. On the one hand they believed whole heartedly that the Frost Prince was making a huge mistake marrying a man that could so easily corrupt and destroy. On the other hand though, they cared a great deal for Jack and wanted to see him happy. It had been a hard decision for both of them but in the end they let emotions and past pain choose for them.

Bunnymund, unsurprisingly, had been the one that had caused the most problems. The Pooka had cursed and spat curses at the Nightmare King claiming that the latter had somehow tricked the naïve young spirit into believing that he was now good. He even went so far as to say that Jack had planned this all along in order to make them look like fools. That had rubbed Pitch the wrong way. It wasn't until the Easter Bunny had threatened to take Jack and lock him away until he came to his senses however that the older spirit snapped.

Pitch had taken much pleasure in shutting the rabbit up. It was about time somebody did.

Jack had been depressed for quite a long time when he found out three of his so called "friends" wouldn't be at the most important day of his life. It had torn at Pitch's heart to see his little lover that way. That was when the plan was hatched. He didn't tell Jack about his scheme lest it come back on him in anyway, he did however drop hints to the other guardians and spirits so that they wouldn't come raining down on him when the discovered the missing three. They didn't seem too happy with his plan. One look at the normally over energized frost sprite looking so down however was enough to change their minds, on the condition they didn't catch Pitch in the act.

A soft hand landed gently on Pitch's shoulder.

He turned away from the wall and came face to face to Catharine. His smirk turned into a soft smile which she returned. "Are you ready father?"

Pitch felt a thrill shoot through him. It had been a long time since she had called him that, "Yes my darling, I think I finally am."

It was like the sun had filled her face. Her green eyes sparkled. Even her curled black hair seemed to take on a whole new shine as the wind combed through it. She tightened her grip on his shoulder, "I am happy for you father, I truly am."

"You are not angry with me?" he asked. Being freed from the fearlings had been hard on many levels. One of hardest was the amount of guilt he felt about his actions.

Catherine sighed, "I admit that I wish the darkness in you could have been eradicated sooner, but I know that what happened to you was not your fault."

Pitch looked at his daughter sadly, "That doesn't change the fact that I betrayed you and the entire Golden Empire."

There was another soft sigh. An even softer hand landed on his cheek, "It was not you father. It was those things inside of you. The Man in the Moon has forgiven you, as have I. You have a beautiful little spirit waiting to become fully yours and you have become a newly appointed Guardian, a feat which many a spirit thought would be impossible. You are healed and the darkness will never again have reign over you. Now, stop being a ninny and greet your precious bride." Pitch had to smile at that; his little girl was so much like him. A soft jingling brought their attention back toward the young frost spirit. Jack was now two steps away from him. The smile he had come out with seemed to diminish slightly as he noticed his soon to be husband's face. Now that was no good.

Pushing the pain and guilt to the back of his mind Pitch took a step forward and wrapped his arm around the smaller spirit's waist. He placed a small kiss on the soft, frozen cheek, "You look beautiful my Little Snowflake." He chuckled as that cute purple blush he had fallen in love with spread across Jack's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. Tightening his arm around the smaller waist Pitch pulled his fiancé flush against his body. He then turned them both toward Mother Nature. Jack's blush deepened as his eyes landed on her and Sandy.

Above them the moon shone brightly.

Catherine opened her arms wide, "By the spirits of Earth and with the blessing of the Moon we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the Nature Sprit Jack Frost and the King of Darkness General Kozomotis Pitchiner who, after 10,000 years of imprisonment, has finally been returned to us." It was Pitch's turn to blush now. Jack nuzzled Pitch's side with his head. "It is my great honor to unite these two spirits under the blessing of His Majesty Tsar Luna."

Out of the corner of his eye Pitch could see movement as other spirits slowly gathered around the lake to witness the ceremony. While he knew that they wouldn't try to interfere Pitch couldn't help but tighten his grip on Jack's waist.

"I will now ask the two lovers to face each other and take their opposite's left hand in their own."

Jack and Pitch did as they were instructed.

Catherine threw her head back and raised her hand to sky, "And now, by the grace of His Majesty, the bond will now be formed." Up above them MiM began to glow even brighter. All around the clearing the other spirits began to push in closer. Many of them had never seen a binding ritual before. Where they were connected a warm light began to emanate from the lover's hands. From Jack's pale, frozen one wisps of white frost rose from his skin and began to slowly travel over the grey fingers. Icy fog then began to wrap carefully Pitch's ring finger. At the same time as Jack's power slid over Pitch's hand so too did Pitch's power slid over Jack's but instead of white over black it was black over white. A tingling sensation spread up Pitch's arm from the cold point around his finger.

The light around them began to grow brighter and brighter. All at once it seemed to explode around them.

So powerful was the light that many of the other spirits jumped back. The sand wall that had held the Guardians of Wonder, Memories, and Hope shattered. Only Mother Nature and the two being blessed had not been moved.

As abruptly as the light came so too did it disappear leaving nothing in its place save for the gift it had left on the fingers of the two lovers.

Each to the two had a band of white gold wrapped around their left ring finger, but the middle of each was filled in with the opposite's spirit color leaving only a thin layer of gold along the top and the bottom. Jack's face nearly blinded Pitch, who kept looking at first him and then the ring in complete awe.

Catherine's voice was joyous, "By the power of MiM I now acknowledge these two spirits bound for all eternity."

In an instant Pitch had an armful of Jack. Cold lips pressed against Pitch's own warm ones while Jack's arms cinched tightly around his husband's neck. Pitch's own arms locked tightly around Jack to prevent him from falling. Catherine's musical laughter filled the glen followed soon by the tentative clapping of the other spirits. Carefully pulling his lips from Jack's Pitch pressed their foreheads together. For several long minutes all he could do was stare. Jack's eyes had always been fascinating to Pitch, they were always bright and full of joy. Get him mad however and those eyes could just as easily cut you with their sharpness.

Now they sparkled with more love then Pitch knew what to do with.

A loud slam of a tambourine made them all jump. Turning their heads sharply revealed a young woman standing in the middle of the pond. Her long brown hair was pulled in braids with ribbons of every color. She had a white peasant's shirt and a light weight brown skirt that came down just past her knees. Her feet were bare save for a metal ankle bracelet that covered the entire top part of her foot and hooked around her two middle toes. She smiled brilliantly at them.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she raised her tambourine again this time beating out a rhythm she started to twirl around.

Jack's laughter was loud and musical as he pulled Pitch toward the Spirit of Music.

By the time the sun started to rise every spirit in the clearing was spinning and twirling as they danced around. Pitch had Catherine's hand's in is as they danced a dance from many years ago, when they too were both alive. Every once in a while they would break off to dance with others. Pitch had lost Jack somewhere in the crowd, but he wasn't worried. About an hour after the whole celebratory dance fest began Jack had suddenly shot out of sight only to return a few seconds later pulling a blond haired girl and brown haired boy who Pitch vaguely recognized as Jack's friends Jamie and Sophie. Only Jack. _Only _Jack would have believers in their teens.__

__The frost imp was currently teaching the other two a dance from back in the 1700s, which looked more than a little strange considering the dress he had on, but they were laughing and smiling. It was only when the first rays of light began to slip through the darkness that the precession began to die down._ _

__Seeing the sun Jamie and his sister said a quick goodbye before running back home. The other spirits all started to give the happy couple their own hugs and fair wells before they too took off. North, who had by now been swept up in the festivies, gave Jack a particularly crushing hug while Tooth fussed about with apologies and kisses on the cheek. Bunny had taken off long ago. Jack had been crushed by the news but the party had distracted him enough so that he probably wouldn't think about it until tomorrow._ _

__Once the last guest left Pitch scooped Jack into his arms and used his shadows to bring them home._ _

__He and his new mate had a lot of bonding of their own to do._ _

__Pitch looked down at his precious package as his shadows deposited them into the Shadow King's bedroom._ _

__Jack looked exhausted. It had been a long day and an even longer night. He knew he wouldn't sleep though, not until his new husband had toughly fucked him. He squirmed gently in Pitch's arms. Pitch smirked as he laid his little package down on the bed. Jack's dressed pooled sensually around his legs. Pitch licked his lips._ _

__Placing his hand on Jack's hips the older spirit began to slowly pull it down the slim frozen hips. Jack mewled, wiggling in that way he knew his lover liked. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer Pitch ripped the skirt clean off. Jack immediately spread his legs for the dark spirit._ _

__"Please," he begged, "please take it out."_ _

__Unbuckling his sword and placing it off to the side Pitch spared a glance at the half naked body on his bed._ _

__Jack rested flat on his back, legs spread wide, with a look of utter adoration on his face. His face was flushed and his breathing heavy from the nights rather impromptu excursions and his hair, freed from the headband and veil, that he had given to Sophie as a keep sake, was doused with sweat the plastered to his face. Wide blue eyes were completely dilated as they watched Pitch undress. He wiggled his hips again causing his hole to flutter around the "it" that Jack had mentioned._ _

__A solid black plug was nestled inside Jack's body. It had been pushed so far in that the tip rested right on Jack's prostate making it impossible to move without getting a surge of pleasure. Pitch had to wonder just how the young spirit had managed to make it through not only the whole bonding but the many hours of dancing as well without going insane. The plug was not the only thing however. Connected to the plug was a rope that came up to wrap tightly around Jack's balls and cock before returning to the plug and anchoring itself there. The resulting chastity device made it impossible to Jack's little solder to stand at attention, but that didn't stop it from trying._ _

__Pitch felt a twing of pity as his eyes caught the weeping red shaft. Had he been like that all day? Stripping off the last of his armor Pitch turned back to his little lover, "Take off your shirt."_ _

__Jack whined needily and shook his head._ _

__Placing his hand on Jack's knee Pitch began to slide it sensually down the pale white leg as he crawled his body over Jack's. Jack let out a pained sob. Pitch took pity on him. After all, they were married now, he could play with his little Snow Angel whenever he wanted. "Poor baby," he breathed next to the boy's ear, "are you tired?" One hand massaged Jack's hip while the other reached up and slowly began to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt._ _

__The boy's hips rolled into the touch. Snow white lashes fluttered as ice blue eyes rolled back in their sockets._ _

__"Don't worry. I'll take care of you tonight." With one long finger Pitch traced patterns of black sand down the seam of Jack's hip to his bound cock. Then, with one fast swipe, used that same sand to cut through the rope. Jack's eyes flew open, his back arched nearly painfully, and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. It was the most beautiful thing Pitch had ever seen. Wasting no further time Pitch then wrapped his hand around the plug and wrenched it out._ _

__Jack came violently before promptly passing out._ _

__Pitch chuckled lightly._ _

__Not bothering to clean either of them up Pitch gathered his new husband up in his arms, laid down on the bed, and pulled the cover up around them. Jack was dead to the world but Pitch wasn't worried. He merely placed a kiss in the white hair and followed him into sleep._ _


End file.
